10 Minutes
by The X-Filer
Summary: She knew he would come. He always did.


**10 Minutes **

**By**

**The X-Filer**

--

Scully walked along the ash volt carrying her bags as she went. She couldn't believe it was over, everything she and Mulder had worked for. The only thing was Mulder didn't know it yet. He would know soon enough but when that moment comes she would be long gone. She had debated whether to tell him in person but when it came down to it she knew it was easier to just leave because if she went to say goodbye, he would try and stop her and her heart couldn't take it. She knew this, just like she knew his heart would break. But he was strong, she knew he would survive without her, not straight away but in time, maybe. Maybe one day, years gone by, they will meet again and they'll laugh at this. But Scully didn't believe so. Suddenly her cell phone rang but she chose to ignore it, knowing who it was.

Scully walked up and purchased her ticket. She looked at her watch, he would know now, know that she wasn't coming back. She had to get on that train soon, if he had found out, he would come, there is no denying that. Or would he? Scully knew better than to doubt him. He had been there so many times before. Yes he would come.

Scully walked along the platform. The train would be here soon, the line had already started to form. She looked around, as if hoping he was there, ready to beg her to change her mind but no, he wasn't there, she had made sure he would be too late. Scully looked at her watch again only 10 minutes left to change her mind. 10 minutes to decide her life, whether it be here with him or far away else where.

10 minutes.

Scully looked up as she heard the faint whistle of her life approaching in the distant. She looked around again, no he wasn't there but yes he still would come...

--

Mulder sat at his desk flipping through an old photo album. Searching for clues, always searching. Throwing it down in disgust at the day, he decided he needed some reassurance; he needed Scully to tell him that everything between them was ok, that no matter what the board of directors say she wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't quit. Mulder dialled his phone.

'_The number you are dialling is no longer active' _

He was confused. He tried her cell phone. Still it just rang out. Without thinking he was to his car in no time. All the while his mind was elsewhere trying to tell himself that she had not gone, she wouldn't go without telling him... would she? Mulder knew, she knew, that he would talk her out of it and it didn't comfort him one little bit. Mulder pulled the car over. Autopilot kicked in as he ran on water to get to her apartment. He knocked, nothing. He knew calling wouldn't do any good, his heart already knew what had happened. Suddenly the landlord appeared behind him and handed him a letter. Mulder noted the sad smile on his face before he left him alone. Mulder turned the letter and ripped it open.

'_By the time you read this_

_I will be long gone_

_Don't try to find me Mulder_

_One day I may find you_

_Until next we meet_

_D.' _

Mulder's heart dropped. He had to think fast. Train station. Mulder never remembered getting in that car or driving but what he remembered was something more important and she was about to board the only thing standing in his way. He looked at his watch... only 10 minutes to get there.

--

Scully took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. The train was here. 10 minutes had come and now fate had decided for her. Scully looked around one last time. He wasn't there, but yes she was sure he was coming. Everything had changed, whether for the better or worse she had yet to determine but whatever happens she knew she had to do it. Scully bent down and picked up her bags as the line started to move, suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see him. She knew he would come, he was earlier than expected but she knew he would come. Now was the hard part of leaving. The goodbye. Their eyes met. They could read each other like a book. There was no need for words...

'_Please don't go'_

'_I have to' _

'_Why?'_

'_Because there is no place for me anymore'_

'_There's always a place for you' _

'_Where? Tell me where?" _

Mulder swallowed hard

"Here Scully, with me, there's always a place for you" Scully found honestly in his words. She looked at the train one last time but Mulder grabbed her arm. "Always here with me"

She knew she should argue but arguing never got her anywhere, especially with him. She hated him for that but also loved him because of it. Somewhere deep inside she had wished she had stayed a long time ago. She nodded slowly smiling through her blurry vision.

"Always?" She asked already knowing the answer. She didn't need him to tell her but she wanted him too. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Always" He kissed her hair gently. There was no need for words, they both knew words were overrated. They only wished that words could have saved them the trouble of this half goodbye.

She knew he would come. He always did.

--

**A/N**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
